Question: Let $f(x)=-3x^2+x-4$, $g(x)=-5x^2+3x-8$, and $h(x)=5x^2+5x+1$. Express $f(x)+g(x)+h(x)$ as a single polynomial, with the terms in order by decreasing degree.
We rearrange the sum to make it easier to collect like terms: \begin{align*}
&f(x)+g(x)+h(x)\\
&\qquad=(-3x^2+x-4)+(-5x^2+3x-8)\\
&\qquad\qquad+(5x^2+5x+1)\\
&\qquad= (-3-5+5)x^2+(1+3+5)x+(-4-8+1)\\
&\qquad= \boxed{-3x^2 +9x -11}.
\end{align*}